Rising Dawn
by Unrelatable to reality
Summary: RED VS BLUE In the year 2551 Percy Jackson finds himself in a predicament. Take a knife to the face of get on the "DAMN PELICAN!". What he chose may seem obvious, but now he has to recover his memories and relearn his identity and past. (I'm bad at summaries. I promise I'm good at writing.) (Promise.) (Pertimis way later in the book)
1. Chapter 1

**April** **19th, 2551; Enroute to Old New York City, Earth.**

"Alright boys you know the drill, recover the package and bring it back safely!" Said the head of the group, standing on the open boarding ramp of the pelican.

"Understood, ma'am!" The agents said in unison.

"It's not an A.I or a package containing an alien this time," the leader said, as she prepared for the jump off the pelican's ramp, "Alright let's move it! On the ground, watch for insurrectionists!"

"You said that last time and there was one guy with a chaingun, ma'am!" Stated the NCO of the operation, standing behind her. They jumped off the pelican into the deep green of the Central Park Sanctuary. The park had overgrown with weeds, trees, and bushes so quickly that they had to "quarantine" the area to keep the city from being overrun with plants.

"Guns away boys, no one here. Start movement for Long Island Sound. Command has a report of our package being there." The leader ordered.

"Remind me again why we are getting this package, boss?" The NCO asked.

"I told you why four times, Wa-"

 **Long Island Sound**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

"Perceus would you like to explain where you got that piece of weaponry?" Artemis asked.

"It's just a paintball gun. Am I not allowed to use it?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, a paintball gun that looks suspiciously like a real MA5B," Annabeth chuckled.

"That's what it is called? I always called it "Space Marine Shooty Pew Pew Gun"," Percy joked, in reality calling it just Assault Rifle.

"Alright cut the chatter let's begin," stated Artemis.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Begin._

Right as Percy heard begin, he fired a paintball straight into Artemis' stomach.

"Gahk!" Artemis stumbled back.

"How'd you learn to shoot like that?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just better with a gun than a bow," Percy shrugged.

"No kidding," Artemis said, wiping the paint off her jacket.

Percy and Artemis shook hands quite awkwardly after the fight, and left the dueling area.

 **Central Park Sanctuary, Old New York City.**

The leader toppled over from the ambusher, "CONTACT!" the NCO shouted. He shot the assailant off of the leader, and then helped her up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she looked over at the assailant, "Just a monkey. In Central Park. Because that makes sense," she said.

"I'm going to assume that was sarcasm," the NCO said.

"Great observation, now lets move into the history district."

"History district? Isn't it just called the Manhattan sector?" the NCO asked.

"Same thing. It's easier to move through without getting attention. Some people come and go, but the tourism isn't very common anymore. Place hasn't been updated to fit modern society sincd the 23rd century, and that means that the south exit still has a map straight to Long Island," said the Leader.

The agents moved for the south exit, making sure to check the trees as they moved.

"So, what is the package anyway?" asked the NCO.

"That's currently classified."

"Alright then."

They continued on there way until they reached the city, and they stopped to reconfigure their status and situation with command.

"Command, come in command," the leader said.

 _"I read you loud and clear, agent."_

"We are around 3 hours away from Long Island Sound, we'll arrive at around One-Nine-Zero-Zero, over."

 _"Copy that. Contacting the director on your status. Continue the operation as ordered."_

"Alright, everyone. We're moving out again. Get your gear ready. Sync?"

"SYNC!" The agents responded.

And with that, the agents made there way to Long Island Sound.

 **3 hours later**

 **Halfblood Hill**

 **19:00**

Leo lay sleepily against the pine tree next to the "trusty" guard dragon.

He swore that thing judged his every move.

Even on guard duty, Leo heard the story of Percy and his reaction time with a paintball gun. Honestly it wasn't the most exciting thing ever.

Leo shot someone with a paintball gun before.

It may have been a Walmart employee, but it was still shooting someone with a paintball gun. So it counts.

"Hey you, kid!" Said someone coming up the hill.

" 's guard duty over yet?" He asked sleepily.

"Guard duty?" The person, now audibly female, asked.

"Yeah we gotta protect the tree," he slurred.

"Oh okay. Can we enter?" She asked.

"No you can't if you try I will burn you alive," he said, not listening to his own words.

"My armor is fireproof and I will tase you to death if you try that."

"Okay I guess you can enter then, just ring the bell," He said slumping to the floor.

"Why?"

"So they know your coming and can... greet..." he finished, falling asleep.

"That, was way to easy, no joke, easiest infiltra-" the NCO started.

"Can it, Wash."

"Yes boss."

The agents rang the bell, and entered Camp Halfblood.

 **Long Island Sound**

 **Camp Halfblood**

 **Ampitheater**

The demigods sat around the campfire in the small rows of the amphitheater, as well as the dirt. The normal campfire horror stories were being told, like "A Siren Calling." Another reason they were there was because Artemis was visiting. With the Hunters, of course.

"Everyone stop talking about the paintball gun event and listen to the RINGING BELL ON THE HILL!" Artemis shouted over the talking and laughing.

"Ringing bell? It must be someone here to take Percy cause he's an excellent sho-" Someone started but got snapped at by Artemis, "Woah okay no need for that language."

"I swear she's right. Someone's here for Percy because everything happens to Percy," someone stated.

Everyone started agreeing with him.

"If it's for me I'm going if they have food."

"Percy that's the worst reason to agree to kidnapping."

"No it's not. All you can eat chicken salad."

"Chicken salad? Is that even a thi- oh wait that's just an excuse to not sound fat."

"Shut. The Hell. Up." Artemis ordered, "Or I'll kidnap Percy to prove all of your points."

There was a few chuckles from that, except from Annabeth's direction. She was sweating and kept looking in the direction of Halfblood hill. Her hand was in her back pocket for some unknown reason.

"Is... something wrong Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yeah... just feel a little sick."

"Actually I think your the only one being reasonable and worrying about whoever rung that bell and got past Leo."

"Leo probably fell asleep."

"Yeah your rig-"

"OKAY I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE HARDER BUT WE ARE FINALLY HERE!" Someone shouted from directly outside the amphitheater

"Shut up North that was way to loud!" Another person shouted at them.

Someone sporting blue Ranger Varient armor stepped into the amphitheater and asked "Where is PAC-8327?"


	2. Story Update

**This is an update to the story, and what's currently going on with it.**

 **Right now, I am completely trying to stay on target with school work, while working on the next few chapters at once. As I started this before Season 15 was announced, I had to change stuff up a bit, so the second chapter got delayed as I fixed up the connections between the main universe and this one.**

 **So far chapter two is done. And I am almost done with 3. It's the climax of the beginning of the rising action to the climax that just goes on and on. I'm working on sorting out everything between it, and fixing up grammar in the second chapter. The second chapter should be a but longer and I might release it earlier than the other 2 that I was going to release all at once. Obviously that means around next week. I think it's a great chapter from my point of view and so is chapter 3 so far. But I want to know what you think about it. I can always work on my writing craftsmanship to make the story enjoyable for you guys.**

 **After all, that's what an author of any entertainment book should do.**

 **\- Unrelatble.**


End file.
